l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Ryan Bonebreaker (Karlowitch)
Summary Mini-Statblock stat blockUBURLhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/Ryan_Bonebreaker_%28Karlowitch%29[/URL][/B][/U]- Male Human Fighter 1 Passive Perception: 12, Passive Insight: 12 AC:18, Fort:17, Reflex:14, Will:13, Speed:5 HP:31/31, Bloodied:15, Surge Value:7, Surges left:12/12 Initiative +1 Action Points: 1 (color=redencounter/color) uConditions/u uPowers/u MBA: Khopesh, +6 vs AC, 1d8+6 damage (see Combat notes below) RBA: Javelin, +6 vs AC, 1d6+4 damage, 10/20 color=GreenCrushing Surge, Cleave, Footwork Lure/color color=redSecond Wind, Steel Serpent Strike/color color=grayVillain's Menace/color Combat notes: +2 to attack roll on OAs, OAs stop enemy movement /sblock Fluff Appearance and Personality Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 5' 11" Weight: 209 lbs Alignment: Good A tough looking, blonde haired, human male. He has a muscular build and he wears a black battered chainmail. On his back he carries a backpack along with his heavy wooden shield. He has a small sack tied to belt which is where he carries Randal's head. He carries 3 types of weapons, a well kept Khopesh, a throwing hammer and 2 Javelins. Under his cloths, Ryan bears many scars and especially bitemarks from undead creatures. Ryan is honerable, friendly, easy going and at times sarcastic. His time in Legion of the damned has shaped him into the warrior he is today, but horrible nightmares haunt him still. Background Ryan was born and raised along side dwarfs and has spent the most of his life in the mountains, in the Valley of Bones. As many humans in the Valley, he was poor and at times unwelcome. Most of his childhood was spent as an orphan living on the streets in the capitols poor quarter... until one fateful day. That day, Ryan had gone without food for days and seeing only one option for survival, he stole food from the local merchant. Sadly, he was caught. The head of the constables Dûron Truebeard gave Ryan two choices to repent for his sins. He could join the "Legion of the Damned" for 10 years or get his hands removed. Not knowing either choice was as good as a death sentence, he naively chose to join the Legion. Down he went through the old passage to the mines, along with other thieves and murderous men. For days they travelled underground to a place known as the Last Bastion, a huge fortress build to protect the vale and it's treasures from a darkness without a name. Only 15 yrs of age, Ryan experienced true horror. The day of arrival he and the rest of the new recruits got to see what awaited them. Hordes of zombies and other undead attacked the bastion. Battle hardened warriors, dwarf and human alike impressively held them back by swiftly removing their heads. Ryan, thrown into battle fought for his life but despite being sturdy and strong had no combat experience. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by undead creatures and mixed emotions flourished within him; maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here. The next thing he remembers is lying on ground with the monsters on top of him. The first bites almost sent him unconscious but he wouldn't give up. Screaming in agony, he grabbed the first monster he could get to and crushed its head into the ground. Luckily two members of the legion saw his distress and came to his aid, a young human rogue called Randal and a dwarf warrior named Hrothgar Bonebreaker. Weeks later, he woke up at the infirmary alive and "well". The encounter did it's a price, bite-marks and other scars covered his upper and lower body but he didn't care, he was alive. Years past and Ryan proved himself to be a gifted warrior, earning great respect from his companions and peers. He and Randal became good friends and Hrothgar adopted them into the Bonebreaker clan. Ryan and Randal often talked about travelling to Daunton, Randals home town, when their service was up and become famous adventurers, which Hrothgar found to be folly. He would rather return home to his plumb wife and drink cheap ale until one of his three livers ruptured. As things seemed to go well, everything went to hell. On a routine transport mission Ryan and Randal's squat got ambushed. They fought fiercely but alas, they were to many. Withdrawing from their position Randal got cornered and overwhelmed. Ryan fought bravely to save his friend but he could not reach him. Shortly after, his 10 years of service was up. Ryan said his goodbyes to Hrothgar and promised to visit him when he had returned from his trip to Daunton. Travelling alone through the tunnels he took one last rest before reaching the top. Having accidentally falling asleep he suddenly awoke abruptly by someone shacking him. Before his eyes was a zombie. By pure instinct he grabbed his weapon and with a swing took its head off. For a second he thought the zombie resembled Randal but only for a moment. Then the zombies head screamed " What was that for ! How I am supposed to impress the ladies now ! " This zombie was his dead friend Randal and after whole day of exchanging sharp words and bickering, mostly from Randals side, Ryan couldn't bring himself to end his undead friend. Feeling guilty and responsible for his death, Randal persuaded him to take him along to Daunton to say goodbye to his family. Since that day, Ryan has become accustomed to Randals condition and carries his head around in a sack. Now finally they have reached Daunton and now Ryan must fulfil his promise to his friend. Hooks A promise to a friend: He has promised to visit Hrothgar in the Valley of Bones when he was done in daunton. Hopefully nothing happens to Hrotgar while he is a away. Always a part of the Legion: Even though Ryan is no longer a warrior of the damned, he still feels obligated to help them. The mystery of Randal: Feeling guilty for Randals death, Ryan carries Randals head with him at all times. Which is both a burden and a blessing at times, but how did Randal turn into a zombie and why isn't he dead after he cut his head. Maybe someone in Daunton knows the answer. Kicker He must find Randal's loved ones in Daunton and respect his final wish to speak with them. Wish List Khopesh +1, Chainmail +1 Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 12 (Class 9 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Human Bonus at Will Power Bonus Skill Bonus Feat Human Defense Bonus: +1 to will, reflex and fortitude. Languages: Common, Dwarf Class Features Fighter +2 Fortitude Combat Challenge: Every time Ryan attacks an enemy, whether the attack hits or misses, he can choose to mark that target. The mark lasts until the end of his next turn. While a target is marked, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls if its attack doesn’t include Ryan as a target. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. Combat Superiority: Gain a +WIS (2) bonus to the attack rolls of OAs. An enemy hit by Ryan's OA stops moving, if a move provoked the OA. If the enemy still has actions remaining, it can use them to resume moving. Battlerager Vigor: Gain +CON (4) THP after hitting an enemy with a melee or close attack, plus any THP normally granted by the power. Gain the THP only after the power is resolved. If Ryan uses an invigorating fighter attack power and misses every target with it, he gains +CON (4) THP. When wearing light armor or chainmail, he gains a +1 bonus to damage rolls with melee and close weapon attacks whenever he has THP. The bonus increases to +2 if he is wielding an axe, a hammer, a mace, or a pick. Feats Action Surge level: Gain +3 to attacks when you spend an action point. Improved VigorRacial: Invigorating powers grant +1 THP. Skills and Languages Languages Common, Dwarf Powers Powers Known Fighter At-Will Crushing Surge Cleave Footwork Lure Encounter Steel Serpent Strike Daily Villain's Menace Other Encounter Second Wind Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Regional Benefits Human - Among another Race (Dwarf) - Dungeneering is a class skill. Equipment Tracking Gold Tracking / Transactions XP 0 Changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W